Toons vs Clowns
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: That Voice in Your Head idea. After a long time, the clowns has returned to ToonTown. They challenge Tas and his friends. After an incident happen, will they be able to make it and win?
1. Chapter 1

The Coming of the Clowns

BLAM! Something blew up. I headed towards the explosion. I got in front of it and saw the door open. The inside was very bright so I had to cringe. After it dimmed, I looked. They were clowns. _Shoot, _I said, _not them again. _When they came out, they were juggling on unicycles while some of them were just pressing their stupid red noses. When one of them saw me, they all stop.

"It's you again." A clown said.

"Long time no see." I said. The team caught up with me.

"You again?" Said Mike.

"Okay what did I miss past these years?" Asked Sabrina.

"Remember that circus show we went to last year?" I asked, "well, Mike, Flappy and I was in it.

**Flashback!**

We were juggling cubes. Some mishaps like the cubes hit our heads and falling backwards on the ladder but we were okay. Then when we won, one of them punched me in the face real hard. So they were banished from ToonTown.

"Wow." Said Sabrina.

"Enough with the chit-chat, now down to business. We challenge you to a joke off. Loser leaves ToonTown forever." Said the same clown. We talked it over.

"Should we?" I asked.

"No." They all said. I faced them.

"What if we say no?" I asked.

"Then, um, err, you still have to leave ToonTown." He answered.

"Then it's a deal."

"Yay, this is back!" I yelled.

"Yeah. We're glad, too." Said Mike delightfully.

"Well anyways, the plot got nailed down. Now for the rising action." I said.

"Then the Climax."

"Then the resolution."

"Then the denouement!" We both said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mishaps.

**Mike's POV**

I was practicing juggling the cubes again. I pretty much mastered that. I went into McRonalds and came out with a milkshake. Then a bus came speeding towards me.

"HOLY-"

**Flappy's POV**

I was practicing dropping flower pots onto the glasses. I got a few in and I thought I was done for the day. As I was walking to Burger Master, there was a shadow below me. I looked up.

"Oh, shoot." I said to myself.

**Sabrina's POV**

I was practicing using the unicycle. I always fell off. Then one time, I finally rode it for some feet. I was going really fast until I felt the wind blowing my ears up. I looked down. I was falling.

**Back To Tas' POV**

I was practicing using the ladder. I went up onto it and jumped off into the cup. I did a few times and those times went in. For my last attempt, the ladder broke and I landed into my house.

"Ow..." I said.

"Talk about getting hit by a bus." Mike said.

"And crushed by an 1 ton." Flappy said.

"And falling off a cliff." Sabrina finished.

"At least we're finally at our rising action. I think the author had a break from this." I thought.

"But why? We're awesome." Mike said.

"Lets end the conversation here."


	3. Chapter 3

The Contest

I was on crutches. I walked myself over towards the chair and sat there. I had to rest my foot in front of me like I was about to trip someone. Flappy came, too. He was in patches. Mike came over and he was on that bed thing. It was a good thing his fingers was okay so he can move by pressing buttons. Sabrina came and she was in a wheelchair.

"Bad stuff happened?" I asked.

"Yep." They all said. Then the clowns came.

"See you all got injured." Said the boss clown. "Too bad you won't able to compete. Looks like you and you're fellow citizens will have to leave." He started to laugh.

"Not if I can help." Said a voice. I looked over my right shoulder and saw Flippy.

"Alone? The rules clearly states you have to have at least 3 members in a joke off." Then another Toon came. It was Arthur.

"I will join." He said. Then another Toon came. It was Andrew.

"Me too." He said.

"I guess it's you guys versus my team." Flippy said.

"Thanks Flippy." I thanked. He gave me a wink.

**During the contest.**

It was a disaster. For the clowns I mean. They were falling off of the stage and some were falling through trap doors. Then there was just the boss left. He pressed a button and Flippy dodged to the right. It was a safe. Andrew countered with a Birthday Cake. Missed. The clown attacked with the Wedding Cake. They all dodged knowing it was coming. Then quickly Arthur used a water gun and it hit the clown. The clown knocked out Andrew with the quicksand. Flippy threw a cupcake and missed. The clown zapped Arthur with a rain cloud. The only Toon left was Flippy. Wishing I thought of this before, I healed myself and the team. The unwrapped/took off their casts and got up.

"Wow this feels great." Flappy said. We ran to the stage behind Flippy.

"Is this allowed?" Asked the clown. The judges we have brought from Earth with no likes or dislikes from either the clowns and Toons nodded. "Grr..." I pulled out my ladder and climbed onto of it. I fell backwards into the stage. I healed myself and jumped back up. I ate a cookie and I went,

"Yahoo!" I went hyper. I pulled out 9001 juggling cubes and juggled them. I went very fast. Then the cubes hit my head. You're probably thinking it hurt, a lot, right? But I was so hyper that I didn't even notice. I went onto the cups thing and dropped TOONTANICS. At the end, for the Finale, I made a tilted square. I lost all my energy and dropped them all by accident.

"The winner is..." One of the judge said, "the Toons!" We all cheered. The clown got very angry. He attempted to hit me but I slowed down time by 85 percent.

"You think you can hit me again?" I asked. He had a scared look on him. "I didn't think so." I countered him with a train track.

"Do you like trains?" I asked. A train was approaching. I turned off slow motion.

"Bye." I said. He got ran over by the train. I guess this is the end of this story. Oh and I also updated Toons vs. Cogs by now. See ya next time!


End file.
